


Гордыня

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Ketchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, Blood and Gore, Bottom Arthur Ketch, Demon Sex, Dominance, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Pride, Rape, Rule 34, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Torture, Violence, dinart, ketchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Артур доигрался с Королем Ада. ;D17 серия 13 сезона.If you know any art of this pairing I beg you to share! 🙏Если вы знаете картинки по этому пейрингу, умоляю поделиться! 🙏
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester, Asmodeus/Arthur Ketch
Series: Ketchester [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830679





	Гордыня

Наглость человечишки была попросту невообразимой. Асмодей не мог понять, как кто-то, не будучи в родстве с Люцифером, сумел отрастить себе гордыню такого размера.  
Этот Артур Кетч стоял перед ним и раскрывал рот так, будто у него запасные тела раскиданы по всем уголкам Земли.  
Асмодей вначале даже забавлялся этим, как забавляются клацающей под рукой с куском мяса тварью, к тому же все-таки подозревал, что у человечка есть инстинкт самосохранения, но, судя по всему, эта человеческая версия Люцифера упрямо отказывалась воспринимать свою смертность, а потом и вконец охамела, явившись в его зал без приглашения и застав его за несколько пикантным закидыванием ангельской благодатью.  
Он на самом деле почувствовал страх, лишь когда Асмодей преградил ему путь к выходу. Он на самом деле думал, что можно заявить Королю Ада: «Наши деловые отношения подошли к концу», и он любезно скажет тебе: «Ну разумеется, мистер Кетч, приятно было с вами работать, вот ваша зарплата за последний месяц».  
Глядя в его глаза, Асмодей понимал, что некоторые люди рождаются такими же тупыми и одновременно могущественными, как Люцифер, и сейчас одного из них придется не просто спустить с воображаемых небес на землю, но и как следует к ней пригнуть ногой. Человечишка должен знать свое место.  
***

Артур до последнего не верил, что этот шут с козлиной бородкой его ударит. В смысле… как можно быть таким идиотом, чтобы собственноручно убрать самого адекватного своего сотрудника? Учитывая, что охрана его тронного зала коротает время за просмотром котиков в тиктоке.  
А еще он не ожидал, что удар окажется такой силы. Он вообще-то не раз убивал демонов, но в сравнении с Четвертым Принцем Ада они били как гражданские. Всего один удар Асмодея фактически лишил его сознания и сил сопротивляться, а Правитель Ада не ограничился одним ударом.  
Он избивал его не так чтобы и долго; а долго бы Артур и не продержался — удары были слишком сильны, он трясся и почти не успевал кричать от боли, в голове не осталось ничего, ни гнева, ни сожалений, ни мыслей о мщении, ни даже способности умолять о прощении — все заполонила боль. Артур был мешком с болью, ему никогда в жизни не было настолько больно, он мечтал о смерти, чтобы только прекратить эту агонию, а Асмодей что-то говорил, нанося удар за ударом, размазывая Артура по стенам своего тронного зала до тех пор, пока ему не наскучило.  
— Посмотри, что ты сделал с моим костюмом! — услышал Артур, когда, вроде бы, удары прекратились, и он растекался по полу лужей боли и крови. Он попытался открыть глаза, но не смог приподнять даже голову, и в размазанном поле зрения были видны лишь безумные глаза прячущегося в клетке спятившего архангела, которого Правитель Ада много лет использовал как источник дополнительной энергии.  
«Я тоже стану таким? — мелькнула жуткая мысль. — Нет, нет. Асмодей просто убьет меня, я не архангел, как человек в таком состоянии я ему бесполезен».  
***

Смотреть, как человечек извивается на полу было приятным; ничуть не менее приятным, чем поглощать архангельскую благодать.  
Избивать этот мясной мешок и слушать его вопли, смотреть, как он дрожит, мешая на полу слезы с кровью и соплями было отличным завершением вечера. И Гэбби так забавно метался по своей клетке, ожидая и боясь, вдруг гнев Асмодея перейдет на него, когда он покончит с Артуром Кетчем.  
Но тот слишком полезен, чтобы его убивать; Асмодей и не собирался. Человечек должен выучить свой урок, и он выучит его. Асмодей и не таких дрессировал.  
Тем не менее Артур Кетч оказался тупее, чем обычная адская сука, даже будучи избитым до полусмерти, он все равно пялится на Асмодея, хоть и едва держится в сознании, и смеет заявлять ему, что он лучше него, потому что, видите ли, у него есть душа.  
Пха. Если у него и есть душа, счет принадлежащих Аду душ уменьшится на сотню, когда Артур Кетч отбросит коньки! Если у его души и есть ценность, то лишь отрицательной величины.  
Он все еще продолжает шевелить ртом, неся какую-то ахинею про то, что он знает, кто он есть. Он — человек, что ему знать о душах, пока он не сможет видеть их снаружи!..  
— Кажется, шлепки газеткой на тебя не производят впечатления, щеночек? — веки человечка чуть вздрагивают от удивления. Да. Его гордыня на самом деле настолько велика, что он сейчас внутренне возмущен словами Асмодея. Как только Бог всего лишь заточил Люцифера в клетку, а не развеял на молекулы?!..  
— Пёсики должны быть послушными, песики должны помнить, кто их хозяин, — Асмодей приподнимает человечка за шиворот, — и сейчас я тебе это продемонстрирую более наглядно, сучка.  
***

Артур думал, что хуже быть уже не может, пока Асмодей не поднял его за воротник, едва не удушив галстуком, не поставил на колени и не рванул пряжку ремня, от чего Артура стошнило бы, будь у него на это силы.  
«Какого дьявола? Он… он соображает вообще, что он делает?!» Да если… если Артур выживет после этого, он сравняет Ад с землей, он еще не знает как, но он сделает это!  
Это была его последняя мысль, а потом все смылось волной новой, ослепляющей боли, когда член Правителя Ада вонзился глубоко в его задницу, без подготовки, резко, Асмодей держал его за воротник и галстук одной рукой, душа, и трахал в жопу чем-то, напоминающим по ощущениям огненный меч.  
Он плакал и кричал, как никогда в жизни, мысли о мести вытеснились болью почти сразу, оставив лишь мечты о прекращении этой боли, а потом не осталось и их.  
Сознания вообще не осталось, он словно бы весь превратился в бесконечный несмолкаемый крик.  
***

Человечек был узким и сочным, и смотреть, как он теряет свою «душу» и становится рыдающим куском плоти, было забавно.  
Асмодей сильнее насадил его на свой пенис, вызвав очередной, граничащий с визгом вопль, и пригнул его голову к полу ногой, давя на шею и уже израненную половину лица. Ему нравилось, как его нога в ослепительно-белом ботинке пригибает к каменному полу эту человеческую тварь.  
Он сжал в ногтях его скрючившийся член и выкрутил, вызвав новый визг, затем шлепнул по растраханному заду.  
— Ну, человечек, ты понял, кто твой хозяин? — Асмодей вдавил ногу в его лицо сильнее, а затем чуть ослабил, чтобы человеческая сучка смогла говорить. — Будешь делать всё, что я говорю? — он еще раз насадил его бедра, и человечек заскреб окровавленными пальцами пол, рыдая от боли. — Отвечай мне, Артур Кетч!  
Асмодей наклонился, чтобы услышать, как шевелятся разбитые тонкие губы:  
— …сделаю… все, что прикажете… — он закашлялся и выплюнул сгусток крови, из глаз лились слезы. — Асмодей… мой хозяин…  
Его тело выгнулось в конвульсии, и Владыке Ада даже пришлось проверить, не собрался ли он откинуться прямо сейчас, но нет, Артур Кетч все еще был вполне себе жив.  
— Вот и отлично, — хмыкнул он, оставляя на расцарапанной ягодице алый след от своей ладони. — А теперь продолжим до конца. Чтобы закрепить урок.  
***

Только сбежав из Ада, прихватив архангела, его благодать, клинок и штук пять недожизней демонов, только уговорив Винчестеров позволить ему остаться, только приведя в порядок раны — насколько это было возможно, Артур забился в выделенную ему от щедрот комнатку и лег на кровать, завернувшись в одеяло с головой.  
Не то чтобы это как-то помогало. Может, немного. Может, завернуться в одеяло немного похоже на объятия — примерно, как удар младенца на удар Правителя Ада.  
Стук в дверь.  
— Не заперто, — после паузы бросил Артур. Какой смысл запираться, если Асмодей сможет пройти в бункер, он пройдет и через дверь.  
Дин. Он знает, что это Дин, но оборачиваться не хочет. Он даже спокойно сейчас представляет, что тот подпирает дверной косяк и в недоумении, отчего Артур не поворачивается к нему и вообще не шевелится на своей кровати.  
— Я лежу тут абсолютно безвредный, и нет, я не прячу под одеялом пистолет, Дин.  
«Слишком безвредный», — горьким тоном повторяет истерзанное сожалениями сознание, и разъебанное Правителем Ада тело вторит ему.  
— Как вышло, что кто-то тебя так отделал, и это был не я?  
Артур пытается усмехнуться, но получается лишь вымученное дерганье губами.  
— Догадайся, — бросает Артур, но его передергивает, когда он вспоминает, что еще Асмодей с ним сделал, и Дин замечает это. Он подходит ближе и садится на кровать. Не будь Артур настолько измучен, он бы нашел в себе силы удивиться — ведь когда они виделись в последний раз, Дин чуть его не убил. Нашел бы в себе силы вспомнить о том, как они проводили время на охоте; казалось, это было в прошлой жизни, хотя для Артура это именно так и было.  
— Слишком много желающих, — Дин не уходит, и Артур с трудом, но все же находит силы подняться и сесть боком. Теперь их лица на одном уровне. Артур мельком отмечает, что Дин закрыл дверь на защелку, но сейчас ему безразлично. Внезапно Дин протянул руку и нежно коснулся его щеки — той, что была меньше повреждена.  
— Ты прикончил его любимую прачку? Или просто промыл ей мозги и она выкрасила его костюм в черный? — нежный жест, но его хватка крепчает, пока Артур колеблется с ответом. Он понимает, к чему этот намек о промывании мозгов. Слишком хорошо понимает. Сейчас Дин, возможно, ему еще и добавит. Он, конечно, не сильнее Асмодея, но учитывая, насколько он… ненавидит теперь Артура… это будет… Хотя нет, с пытками Короля Ада ничто не сравнится.  
— Асмодей… — Артур отвел взгляд, боясь, что Дин прочитает в нем все. Его снова передергивает. — Я… переоценил… его адекватность. Я правда думал, что смогу работать с ним. Сохранять… деловые отношения… — Артур вздохнул. К черту. Зачем-то же Дин сюда пришел. Зачем-то спросил. Пусть слушает. — Было… — он закрыл рот, поскольку внезапно понял, что не хочет… вернее, наоборот, ужасно хочет пожаловаться Дину. Пожаловаться хоть кому-то на всю причиненную ему боль. Когда он последний раз это делал? Артур не помнил, скорей всего — никогда. Просто было некому, а потом он привык. Он взглянул в темно-зеленые глаза американского охотника, не так давно тоже пытавшегося его убить. А чуть более давно — не пытавшегося, но так соблазнительно обещавшего. Дин смотрел спокойно и чуть напряженно, словно сдерживая любое проявление чувств. Артур вздохнул. Он последний человек, кто может выжать из Дина Винчестера хоть каплю жалости к себе.  
— Это было больно. Очень, — он увидел, как изменилось лицо Дина, как он гневно нахмурился, а его ладонь крепче сжала скулу Артура, и тот заткнулся, чтобы не выболтать лишнего, потому что никогда, он никогда не признается Дину в том, что этот козлиный реликтовый ублюдок в белом костюме делал с ним, только не Дину…  
Дин внезапно обнимает его, и несмотря на боль Артур несколько секунд чувствует себя как грешник, по ошибке попавший в рай. Неужели он все еще… не настолько ненавидит Артура, как кричит об этом?..  
— Спасибо, Дин. Ты промахнулся почти по всем ранам.  
Старший Винчестер отстраняется. Артуру жаль, но он счастлив и тем, что получил. Дин поднимается и делает два шага по направлению к двери. Останавливается. А затем одним прыжком оказывается рядом с Артуром и заваливает его на постель, целуя в губы.  
Артур стонет от боли, но обхватывает его спину руками. Черта с два он его отпустит.  
— Ты выглядишь… странно, — заявляет Дин, отстраняясь и глядя Артуру в глаза. — Я бы подумал, что ты одержим, но ангела бы твое тело не приняло, а вообразить, что демон, вселившийся в тебя, выглядит человечнее, чем ты…  
Артур смеется сквозь боль, но он ни за что не скажет Дину, чтобы тот слез с него.  
— Мой бывший работодатель сказал, что я хуже каждого демона, которого он встречал. Поэтому он захотел… оставить меня себе. И весьма огорчился, когда выяснил… что наши желания не совпадают.  
Дин хмурится.  
— Ты знаешь, я начинаю думать, что безопаснее всего для мира будет, если я оставлю тебя себе.  
Артур смотрит в его глаза и не видит там прежней ненависти. Это кажется невероятным, но... Артур никогда не любил упускать своего, даже если это было рискованно. Возможно, это ловушка, возможно, Дин притворяется, чтобы наложить на него какое-нибудь заклинание или просто пристрелить, использовав его слабость. Но догадывается ли он, что эта слабость у Артура не только от боли, что эта слабость — к нему?.. Он не знает, но соблазн рискнуть и в кой-то веки ответить правду слишком велик.  
Губы дрожат, но складываются в легкую улыбку, и он четко произносит:  
— Я согласен.


End file.
